Hyrule Castle (Breath of the Wild)
Hyrule Castle is the fifth and final dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the Hyrule Field region of the Central Hyrule province, and it is controlled by Calamity Ganon whom had been sealed within the castle for one hundred years by Princess Zelda though he has slowly been regaining his power by the time Link awakens from the Slumber of Restoration. Several named locations appear inside and outside the castle such as the Hyrule Castle Town and Sacred Ground Ruins. Castle's rooms and locations Docks and Shrine Within the dungeon there is an underground port called the Docks. Which is guarded by Black Lizalfos. A Great Flameblade can be found sitting in a pedestal within the docks. There is an olympic sized Torch located in the Docks which if lit reveals the hidden Saas Ko'sah Shrine. Activating this Shrine adds its Travel Gate as a warp point giving Link a warp point within the castle allowing him to leave to restock. The Docks lead into a secret tunnel connected to the Hyrule Castle Library which is concealed by a metal bookcase which can be moved using the Magnesis Rune. Library Library}} The Library has many of the entrances leading to the secret underground tunnels and hallways within Hyrule Castle. The library is filled with Lizalfos enemies, which can be killed for their weapons. Using the Magnesis Rune, Link can pull bookshelves out of the walls to reveal secret tunnels that lead deeper into the dungeon while a third conceals a hidden study once used by King Rhoam. One of the secret tunnels leads to a cavern where a Stone Smasher spawns. While most of the books in the library are unreadable there are two Castle Library Books which royal recipe books that containing the Royal Family's secret recipes for Fruitcake and Monster Cake which are required for the "A Royal Recipe" side quest. The Monster Cake recipe is also required for "A Parent's Love". King's Study One of Library's metal bookcases conceals the a secret room called the King's Study which contains King Rhoam's Journal and a Royal Guard's Shield. Link can use Magnesis to move the bookcase to enter the concealed room. King Rhoam's Journal contains a record of various events in the King's life such as the birth of Zelda, the death of his beloved wife, and the events leading up to the Great Calamity as well as revealing King Rhoam had planned to be more supportive of his daughter's research but was never able to due to his death during the Great Calamity. Lockup Within the dungeon there is a section of Hyrule Castle called Lockup. It apparently once served as the Castle's dungeon as it contains prison cells filled with monsters. Going through Lockup is optional however it will reward Link with valuable equipment. A Blizzard Rod, Royal Bow, and Royal Guard's Claymore can be found in separate cells. One of the main reasons Link should visit the Lockup is to take the "Test of the Royal Guard" in which he must defeat a Stalnox imprisoned within the Lockup's largest cell which contains a Stone Tablet describing the Test though the test is just an optional mini-boss and not a Side Quest. Like Stalkoblin in the Thyphlo Ruins, the Stalnox is active during the daytime as well as night due to being protected from sunlight by the cell and presumably the dark influence of Calamity Ganon that permeates through the Castle. Defeating the Stalnox rewards Link with a Treasure Chest containing the rare Hylian Shield. Once this shield breaks Link can purchase a replacement from the Rare Armor Shop in Tarrey Town once "From the Ground Up" is completed or randomly from chests spawned using either the Super Smash Bros. or Breath of the Wild Zelda amiibos with the amiibo Rune. Armory The Armory contains several enemies and various weapons including a Royal Guard's Bow, Royal Guard's Shield, Royal Bow, Royal Claymore, and Royal Halberd. One of the hallways leading to the Dining Hall contains a Weak Wall that conceals a small chamber with a pedestal and a resting Royal Guard's Sword. It is one of the Royal Guard series weapons required to complete the side quest "The Royal Guard's Gear" though any piece of "Royal Guard" series equipment (save for the Royal Guard DLC Armor set) can be shown to Parcy to complete the side quest. During the "EX Royal Guard Rumors", an EX Treasure Chest containing the Royal Guard Uniform can be found in the secret chamber where the Royal Guard's Sword pedestal can be found. Dining Hall The Dining Hall is a room containing Moblins which can be fought and killed for their weapons or Link can avoid fighting by disguising himself using the Moblin Mask or Majora's Mask though attacking the Moblins will ruin the disguise. Moblins may accidentally light themselves one fire if they stand too close to one of the lit candles in the Dining Hall which will cause them to attack Link if he is disguised despite not doing anything to them. The Royal Guard's Spear can be found hiding inside the fireplace. There is also many raw and cooked ingredients that can be looted such as Raw Bird Thigh, Raw Whole Bird, and a Molduga Fin. The Moblins in the Dining Hall are all apparently well fed as they will not eat any of the food lying around. The Dining Hall contains an open door leading outside. Guards' Chamber Like the Armory, the Guards' Chamber contains enemies and equipment, as well as some hidden Treasure Chests one of which contains a Savage Lynel Shield. A Falcon Bow spawns on the top floor that can be reached via climbing along the wall as the stairs leading to it are broken or using a metal beam that lays on the collapsible platforms to create a makeshift bridge. A Moblin wielding a Royal Guard's Claymore guards the room's bottom floor while two Lizalfos guard the main floor under platforms holding Bomb Barrels that Link can drop by hitting their wooden support beams with an Arrow. An intact flight of stairs leads to a pressure switch that opens the door leading outside. Link can either step on the switch and freeze it temporarily with the Stasis Rune the run through the open door before it closes or carefully sit a nearby Bomb Barrel on the switch. During "EX Royal Guard Rumors", an EX Treasure Chest containing the Royal Guard Boots can be found in the same area as the Lizalfos. Observation Room A room that can be accessed by destroying a Glowing Eyeball connected to a Malice barrier then ascending a flight of stairs. Link will encounter a Black Moblin wielding a Royal Halberd. On the room's second floor is a pedestal containing a Thunderblade and another Glowing Eyeball. The Malice barrier connected to it blocks acces to the room's balcony which overlooks the Hyrule Castle Town entrance. A Royal Bow can be found on the Balcony indicating it was used by castle archers to defend the main entry way of the castle and also gave the Royal Family an impressive view of Hyrule Castle Town before the Great Calamity. There are two hidden Koroks that can be found on the balcony. Princess Zelda's Room and Study Princess Zelda's Room is the bedroom containing Zelda's Diary which reveals her thoughts and doubts due to the trouble she had awakening her powers, and a rare Royal Guard's Bow above the room's fireplace. There is also a Silver Moblin wielding an Edge of Duality. On a level above Zelda's Room and across a small bridge is a small tower containing Princess Zelda's Study, which contains Zelda's Research Notes and a Silent Princess, which is said to be Zelda's favorite flower. Before the Great Calamity, Zelda took a picture of the bridge leading to her study (taken from the direction of the study) with the Camera Rune which is among the pictures stored permanently within the Sheikah Slate and thus one of the "Captured Memories" thus it is one of the few locations that can be seen as they appeared one hundred years ago before the fall of Hyrule Castle. During the quest, Link must return to the study tower's bridge to recall Recovered Memory #12: "Father and Daughter". In the memory, Link and Zelda had returned to Hyrule Castle so Zelda could observe the Sheikah test one of the Guardians which was successful unlike a past attempt which forced Link to defeat an out of control Guardian which lead to Link's appointment as Captain of the Royal Guard assigned to protect Zelda. Zelda was thrilled by the test's success and believed they would be ready to confront Ganon with the Guardians and Divine Beasts under their control. However her cheerful mood was interrupted by the sudden appearance of her father King Rhoam who asked Zelda what she was doing there. Link kneeled upon noticing the King's presence and Zelda explained she was observing the Guardian testing. Rhoam however noted she had a more important duty that she had not fulfilled, the training to awaken her sealing powers and dismissed her research as playing scholar while running away from her duty as Princess of Hyrule. He stated she should devote herself to her training as her powers where needed to seal away Ganon once he was defeated. However Zelda tried to explain to her father she was already doing everything she could to awaken her powers and that her research was her way of contributing in the event her sealing powers didn't awaken in time which she saw as a likely possibility, however Rhoam refused to hear her out and forbade her from any more research to force her to focus on her duty to her people. Rhoam noted the gossip mongers where whispering Zelda would inherit a throne of nothing and reminded Zelda it is her destiny to prove them wrong however his words and tough love only further increased Zelda's burden as her research was one of the few joys in life she had that allowed her to contribute without her sealing powers. Both Zelda's Diary and Rhoam's Journal mention the incident from this memory, with Rhoam later regretting how hard he had been on Zelda and resolved to be more supportive of her research when she returned from Mount Lanayru but unfortunately the Great Calamity occured shortly afterwards and Rhoam was killed becoming a ghost due to his regrets as both a father and a King. During the memory, Hyrule Castle can be seen as it was before the Calamity and Hyrulean Soldiers wearing the "Soldier" armor set and Sheikah wearing "Steath" armor set and rain resistant garb can be seen during the test of the Guardian Stalker in the yard below the bridge. Zelda's Research Notes reveal Zelda's had been working with Purah and Robbie as part of a research team that was responsible for discovering the Sheikah Slate and Shrine of Resurrection, the latter of which later saved Link's life thus proving Zelda's research did have some merit though neither her nor Rhoam had foreseen the possibility that the Guardians and Divine Beasts would be used against them. Underground Passages There are two underground passages that lead into the castle. Both contain Mine Carts that can be moved using Stasis Rune to store kinetic energy to move the cart. However both passages contain Keese. The tunnel the cart track runs through contains a Cooking Pot and a Royal Guard's Sword. At the end of the underground portion of the East Passage is the Stone Talus of Hyrule Castle Underground and some Stone Pebblits. Defeating this Talus reveals a hidden Updraft that allows Link to use his Paraglider leave the underground area. In a small cave at the top of the updraft is a Treasure Chest containing a rare Shard of Naydra's Fang. There is also another small tunnel that leads into the castle. At the beginning of the West Passage is a group of three Frost Pebblits. The mine cart track within the passage briefly travels outside before Link reaches a large cave with a Hot Spring and a broken Guardian. Near the broken Guardian is a nest containing Bird Eggs. The Hot Spring has three small pools in front of three Guardian Deity Statues that act as offering spots for Hard-Boiled Eggs. Two Hard-Boiled Eggs can be found within two of the offering pools. If Link drops a Bird Egg in the empty offering pool it will boil and turn into a Hard-Boiled Egg causing a hidden Korok to be revealed. Link can then collect the Hard-Boiled Eggs and can use the Hot Spring to make more provided he has Bird Eggs. Link can also enter the Hot Spring to restore health. There is a an incline that leads into the castle. The West Passage is a safer route than the East Passage. Gatehouses There are two Gatehouses within the castle which are protected from the outside by Guardian Turrets. Stepping inside the First Gatehouse, Link will encounter a Blue-Maned Lynel wielding a Mighty Lynel Bow, Mighty Lynel Shield, and Mighty Lynel Sword. Additionally Malice pools within the room spit out Cursed Moblins though Link can destroy the pools by attacking the Glowing Eyeball though he must be quick. The Blue-Maned Lynel always appears and is not replaced by stronger variants thus giving Link the opportunity to take its picture for the Hyrule Compendium though it will only drop materials and Shock Arrows when killed thus Link will not be able to acquire its Bow, Shield, or Sword. In the Second Gatehouse, Link encounters a White-Maned Lynel wielding a Savage Lynel Bow, Savage Lynel Shield, and Savage Lynel Sword. Two Malice pools will spit out Cursed Moblins forcing Link to destroy two Glowing Eyeballs on the ceiling. Like the Blue-Maned Lynel, the White-Maned Lynel is not replaced with a Silver Lynel though it only drops Materials and Shock Arrows preventing Link from acquiring its equipment. The first time either Lynel is defeated a Treasure Chest will appear inside its Gatehouse. These Lynel respawn every Blood Moon through Link can avoid them if he climbs on the outside of the Gatehouses through he should try to eliminate any nearby Guardians that might attack him while doing so. Sanctum Calamity Ganon is battled in the Sanctum, the throne room located atop the castle. The four Scourges of the Divine Beasts Fireblight Ganon, Thunderblight Ganon, Waterblight Ganon, and Windblight Ganon will appear here as well if their corresponding Divine Beast has not been freed forcing Link to fight them all as optional bosses before he can reach Calamity Ganon. This is why it is advisable to complete "Free the Divine Beasts" first. There is a floor with a unique Malice pool in its center above Calamity Ganon's boss room. This area is part of the Sanctum and considered to be the castle's second floor during the events of "EX Royal Guard Rumors" and is where the EX Treasure Chest containing the Royal Guard Cap can be found. Entering this second floor room will not trigger any boss battle. Boss battles When Link has freed the Divine Beasts, he will face Calamity Ganon and Dark Beast Ganon with the help from Mipha, Revali, Urbosa, and Daruk and whatever horse Link has. Optional boss battles If Link goes to Hyrule Castle Sanctum to face Calamity Ganon before freeing the Divine Beasts, he will first have to face the Scourges of the Divine Beasts that have not been beforehand freed and their bosses defeated. Items * Ancient Arrows * Bird Egg * Blizzard Rod * Castle Library Books * Dinraal's Scale * Edge of Duality * Falcon Bow * Farosh's Scale * Great Flameblade * Great Frostblade * Hard-Boiled Eggs * Hylian Shield * King Rhoam's Journal * Molduga Fin * Naydra's Scale * Raw Bird Thigh * Raw Whole Bird * Royal Bows * Royal Claymores * Royal Halberds * Royal Guard's Bows * Royal Guard's Claymores * Royal Guard's Shields * Royal Guard's Spears * Royal Guard's Swords * Savage Lynel Shield * Shard of Farosh's Fang * Silent Princess * Silverscale Spear * Stone Smashers * Thunderblade * Zelda's Diary * Zelda's Research Notes Locations Inside the castle * Dining Hall * Docks * East Passage * First Gatehouse * Guards' Chamber * King's Study * Library * Lockup * Observation Room * Princess Zelda's Room * Princess Zelda's Study * Saas Ko'sah Shrine * Sanctum * Second Gatehouse * West Passage Outside the castle grounds * Boneyard Bridge * Helmhead Bridge * Hyrule Castle Moat * Hyrule Forest Park * Moat Bridge * Royal Ancient Lab Ruins * Sacred Ground Ruins Town ruins * Castle Town Watchtower * Castle Town Prison * Central Square * East Castle Town * Hyrule Castle Town Ruins * Hyrule Cathedral * Quarry Ruins * Water Reservoir * West Castle Town Enemies * Decayed Guardians (Outside the castle) * Cursed Lizalfos (Inside the castle) * Cursed Moblins (First & Second Gatehouses) * Frost Pebblits (Inside the West Passage) * Glowing Eyeballs (Outside & Inside the castle) * Guardian Turrets (Outside the castle) * Guardian Skywatchers (Outside the castle) * Keese (Inside the East and West Passages) * Lizalfos (Inside the castle) * Blue-Maned Lynel (First Gatehouse) * White-Maned Lynel (Second Gatehouse) * Moblins (Inside the castle) * Stone Pebblits (Inside the East Passage) Mini-Bosses * Stalnox (Lockup) * Stone Talus (East Passage - Hyrule Castle Underground) Bosses * Calamity Ganon * Dark Beast Ganon Optional bosses * Waterblight Ganon (if Vah Ruta has not been freed) * Fireblight Ganon (if Vah Rudania has not been freed) * Windblight Ganon (if Vah Medoh has not been freed) * Thunderblight Ganon (if Vah Naboris has not been freed) Gallery Hyrule.png|Hyrule Castle before the Great Calamity File:Great_Calamity_(Breath_of_the_Wild).jpg|Calamity Ganon trying to break free of Zelda's seal BoTW Hyrule Castle.jpg|Link wearing the Hyrulean Soldier Armor set with Hyrule Castle in the background Maliceganonreturns.jpeg|Calamity Ganon's Malice permeates throughout Hyrule Castle Docks.png|Docks File:Saas_Ko%27sah_Shrine.jpg|Saas Ko'sah Shrine in the Docks File:Library_(Breath_of_the_Wild).png|Library File:Botw-kingsStudy.png|King's Study File:Botw-dinnerhall.png|Dining Hall Princess_Zelda%27s_Room.png|Princess Zelda's Room File:Botw-ZeldaStudy.png|Princess Zelda's Study File:Botw-lockupJAIL.png|Lockup Ganoncalamity.jpeg|Calamity Ganon Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild dungeons